An Old Memory
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: A little one-shot of how the twins for some reason find a teddy bear in Haruhi's bag.


**A/N: This fanfic is based on a dream I had months ago and I thought it would be a nice little story. (Also YAY! this is my 10th story on here!)**

* * *

An Old Memory

The Host Club were standing outside waiting for Haruhi to open the door when she did they greeted her in the usual fashion.

"MORNING HARUHI!" the twins and Tamaki shouted out

"Hey guys" Haruhi said ignoring the overeager greeting "Sorry I'm late" she said as she put her bag down

"It's alright you don't have to apologize daddy forgives you" Tamaki said happily

"Right" Haruhi said sighing as she headed to start making the instant coffee.

As Tamaki moped in a corner at Haruhi ignoring her daddy. The twins saw Haruhi's bag had fallen down and was open, the twin grinned evilly as they approached her bag thinking of looking for some items of hers they could sell on the host clubs website. The two picked up her bag and were surprised to find a teddy bear in it.

"What's the bosses teddy bear doing in Haruhi's bag?" Kaoru asked in curiosity as he looked at the bear Hikaru was holding

"Never mind that let's just throw it away" Hikaru said throwing the bear behind him

"AH!" Haruhi screamed as she chased after the flying the teddy bear "I got you" Haruhi said relieved as she held the teddy bear she had successfully caught

"Haruhi why did you save the bosses teddy bear?" the twins asked

"It isn't Tamaki-senpai's it's my teddy bear" Haruhi said smiling as she squeezed her teddy happily.

The twins the looked closer at the teddy bear and realized the bear was different to Tamaki's as the bear had a big bright red ribbon tied around it's neck, which they hadn't really thought much of when they took it out of the bag, and the bear was much cuter looking and didn't have the weird blank stare that Tamaki's bear had.

"Sorry about that Haruhi" Hikaru said

"We didn't know you had a teddy bear"

"It's alright though I wonder why Arashi-chan is here" Haruhi said looking at her toy

"Wow! Haru-chan I love your bear he's so cute" Honey said happily as little pink flowers floated around his head, while holding Usa-chan tightly

"Yeah" Mori said quietly

"So when did you get Arashi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Haruhi smiled as she remembered the old memory.

_'A four year old Haruhi flinched as she heard another clap of thunder and clenched her hands tighter over her ears. Luckily the storm soon finally ended and Haruhi heard the front door open._

_"I'm home" the familiar voice called._

_Haruhi quickly got out from underneath the table and rushed towards her mother and hugged her._

_"It's okay Haruhi I'm home now" Kotoko said smiling as she knelt down and put the bag she was carrying down and hugged her daughter properly "I'm sorry you were left alone in another storm" Kotoko said sadly feeling bad for leaving her daughter alone when she was scared like this_

_"It's okay Mommy I know you are busy at work" Haruhi said pulling away from her mother_

_Kotoko smiled lightly at her daughters grown up way of thinking and then remembered the bag she had "I have a present for you" Kotoko said happily as she reached into the bag._

_Haruhi watched in surprise as her mother pulled out a brown teddy bear with a big bright red ribbon tied around it's neck._

_"This is Arashi-chan and he can help you if you're ever lonely or to help you if you're alone during a storm" Kotoko said she she handed her daughter the teddy _

_Haruhi took the bear with smiled "Thanks mommy" Haruhi said happily as she hugged the toy'._

"That's such a beautiful story!" the twins said crying dramatically into handkerchiefs

"So Haru-chan why did you bring Ara-chan today?" Honey asked tilting his head

"I didn't my dad must have put him in he tends to when he thinks I seem down and need support" Haruhi said laughing lightly at her dad's antics.

Haruhi then wondered why her dad would think her dad would think she was down, since she had been behaving the same at home, she then glanced at Kyoya, who was busy typing at his laptop and seemed to be ignoring everything happening, since she knew her dad talked with Kyoya.

"Haruhi we should have a play date one day" Tamaki said suddenly emerging from his corner of despair, surprising Haruhi and showing her his Kuma-chan

"No thanks I'm too old for play dates" Haruhi said thinking it odd Tamaki wanting to have a play date with her

"Yeah boss nobody wants to play with your creepy teddy bear" the twins said grabbing Haruhi and pulling her away from Tamaki.

"AHHH!" Tamaki cried in shock and returned to his corner and started growing mushrooms while muttering to Kuma-chan.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to call the teddy Arashi since it means storm also Kyoya was almost not in this story (I had just suddenly realized he wasn't going to be in the story so I just quickly mentioned him so that way I had the whole Host Club) also ****the dream I had kept on changing subject so the only part of the dream that was about Ouran High School Host Club was the bit where the twins had thrown Haruhi's teddy away and she was chancing after it (I think my mind got the idea from the scene in the anime when Hikaru and Kaoru were fighting and throwing things at each other and Usa-chan got caught in it and Honey chased after him) Anyway I hope you liked my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic.**


End file.
